


Everyone Was Watching

by Titania de la Mer (Titania_de_la_Mer)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania_de_la_Mer/pseuds/Titania%20de%20la%20Mer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder asks Scully to marry him, and everyone is watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Was Watching

**Author's Note:**

> I was never the fan who yearned for the traditional union of Mulder and Scully... but if it ever did happen, when we were looking the other way, this is how I imagine it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Mulder and Scully. But I do own the Barbie doll versions of them.

Everything is sky.

The Earth tilts and sways, as they stroll, side by side. It’s dark on the path and she looks up to the stars, as though summoned into their midst. She’s floating among them, now, in the way that she’d learned how, many years ago.

“Take me, too,” she’d whisper to the souls beaming down on her. Squeezing out the tears from her eyes and obscuring the world around her, she would have let them take her. She would have gone, then and there, if not for the tiny foot, kicking from within – their son, growing inside of her, anchoring her down to where she’d needed to stay. 

On this night, it’s a hand, tugging gently at her own, keeping her grounded, while she lets herself float, peacefully, through the night. That light would never die, she reminds herself. Starlight was forever.

“They’re watching,” he says, playfully, and she rolls her eyes, even though, after so many years together, she finally believes it to be true. They were, indeed.

“From which one?” 

“Depends.” He pulls on her arm, drawing her into his warmth, as he guides her towards a clearing.

“Greys,” he whispers, words tickling her ears as he points to an inconspicuous speckle, peeking out from behind the trees. “Government,” he says, gesturing, grandly, to an unnaturally bright ball of white light. She giggles, softly, as he comes up behind her and lifts her arm into a goofy wave. The government flickers in response.

“What about that one?” 

“Oh, that,” he replies, as though it were obvious. She turns to face him, eyebrow raised and challenging him to an age-old duel. “Shertans,” he states, finally.

“Shertans?” she repeats, playing up the skepticism for his benefit.

“Humanoid, in form, but an otherwise non-threatening species with an average intelligence comparable to that of the domestic cat.”

“No kidding.”

“No kidding.”

She gazes up, squinting at the home of the Shertans, a tiny yellow star, light years away and watching them with the vengeful eyes of an underestimated feline.

She nearly tumbles over him.

“Mulder?”

“Marry me.” 

He’s grinning so wide, she thinks she must have missed the joke. She scans her recent memory, searching for clues. A heartbeat rises in volume, drowning out her trusted analytical processes. All she can do is stare at him, wide-eyed and incredulous. It’s a look he’s all too familiar with.

“Mulder, you can’t be serious.” He’s kneeling at her feet.

“Was that a ‘no’?” he asks, dryly, although she can tell he’s making fun of her.

“You want to marry me?” she asks, cautiously, still seeking the punch line.

He nods.

“Now?”

He nods, again. “Right now,” he says. “While everyone’s watching.”

“Mulder – ”

“I, Mulder,” he cuts-in, leaping up from the ground and dragging her into a messy backwards hug. She breathes him in and smiles her permission. “I, Mulder take thee…” His voice trails off and she waits, bemused, as he debates over whether or not to use her given name. “Scully,” he decides and she chuckles at the wonderful absurdity of it. “To be my partner in crime, conspiracy and …”

“Aliens?” she offers, with a smirk. The surrounding galaxies twinkle in approval.

“Aliens,” he agrees, kissing her temple and letting his lips caress her cheek as they creep, innocently, towards her mouth.

“You don’t get to kiss me, yet,” she teases and he groans. Story of their lives.

“In sickness and in health,” he continues and she falls quiet, remembering how he’d held her in that sterile white corridor, lingering there, as though it would somehow grant them extra time. She’d walked away, then, consoling her weakened spirit and willing herself to let it be. Every night, she would resolve to accept that someone else would love him, after she was gone, but every morning, she’d wake, defeated. Even on her deathbed, she’d dreamed of him. It seems like eons ago, now.

“I will follow you to the ends of the Earth,” his voice soothes, temporarily interrupting her flashback. She offers her hand and he takes it, tracing her ring finger in a circular motion and branding it gently with a touch that she already knows by heart. 

“What would you do, when you got to the end of Earth, Mulder?” she murmurs, closing her eyes and leaning into him, as he leads her in a slow, silent dance.

He draws nearer, his lips brushing against hers, as he speaks. “I’d get the hell off my SnowCat and take a ride on a spaceship, until I found you, again.”

She giggles. “It wasn’t a spaceship, Mul – ” His kiss stifles her signature rebuttal.

“Oops,” he says, as their lips part. “Broke the rules.”

She inhales, deeply, marvelling at the way his kiss can still leave her breathless, so many years later. He releases her hand and she takes the opportunity to even the playing field. “I guess we should hurry,” she coos, prodding a single shirt button and rubbing her palm against bare skin underneath.

“Your turn,” he rasps. She smugly acknowledges the effect she still has on him.

“Okay,” she agrees, momentarily suspending her pleasure as she considers how to proceed. “I, Scully…” she begins, solemn and contemplative. Glancing up, briefly, she catches the twinkle in his eyes and she laughs, nervously, in spite of herself.

“Serious, Scully,” he feigns his disapproval, puckering his lips in a way that begs her to kiss them.

She swallows the urge and starts again. “I, Scully, take you, Mulder…” 

“Yes…?” he says, his eyes gleaming with adoration and mischief. 

“I….” She’s never had the right words. Not for him. Seven years of unvoiced emotion and even now, every once in a while, she still finds herself speechless in his presence. 

She closes her eyes and imagines her life without him. It’s more memory than fantasy, she recalls, although it’s tucked away in a painful part of history that she’s left out of the books. Wet tears escape, without warning, and she feels his arms wrap, protectively, around her waist. 

“I love you, Mulder,” she whispers, eyes still closed. When she opens them, he’s gazing down at her, smiling brightly through the dark, starry night. “I do,” she promises, interlocking their fingers and clutching his hand against her chest.

He nods, gathering her into his arms, once more. He motions to the stars above them. “I think they just pronounced us husband and wife,” he says.

“How can you be so sure?” She has to ask. He wouldn’t accept anything less of her.

“I think they have a pretty good concept of ‘forever.’” That light would never die.

They kiss. The Earth tilts and sways as she floats, safe within his embrace. If no one, down here, would ever know, it wouldn’t matter. As far as she could see, everyone was watching.

And everything was sky.


End file.
